In my daughter's eyes
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Usagi and Chibi-Usa have just battled the Dead moon circus for the first time. Usagi begins to wonder exactly what type of person she really is. Possible prequal to a story. Read I want a mom for more back ground to whats going on. R&R makes me happy


In my Daughter's eyes

Goddess of Passion

Insert standard disclaimer: In my daughter's eyes belongs to Martina McBride who is a gorgeous singer!

Hello! Soooo here's my next one shot. This takes place a few days after the events of my story I want a Mom. Hope you enjoy!

Note Thoughts will be in italics

Usagi laid the side of her head on the door frame and watched Chibi-Usa as she slept. The small child was curled up in her bed the familiar comforter was wrapped firmly around her little body. A new enemy had appeared earlier that evening and Usagi was still concerned for her future child. The little girl had road rash all over her back from that doll… _Still…_ Usagi smiled proudly Chibi-Moon hadn't even made a sound from the pain or given up.

She went to flip off the light satisfied her little girl was having no nightmares. As she placed her finger tip on the light switch her eyes caught sight of a drawing on Chibi-Usa's table before she was able to turn off the light. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Usagi went to look. A small smile soon graced her lips as she saw that the drawing was of her dressed as Sailor Moon.

It had been a close battle. _If Pegasus had not come when he did_… Usagi sighed, shaking her head she placed a hand on her broach and closed her eyes. _I was so frightened_… _I was so very worried for Unazaki_… Usagi shook her head. It had worked out fine and she had destroyed the youma. _Was it a youma though? And who was that man_… She had so many questions and no answers to any of them… She couldn't worry about it now though. She knew from experience answers would come in their own sweet time.

Usagi shut off the light and returned to her own room remembering the gazes Chibi-Moon had given her during the battle. The fear in the little girl's eyes as she was hung in the air still made Usagi's heart ache. _Speaking of ache_… She pulled her sleeves up and rubbed arnica cream on the purple hand prints which encircled her petite wrists. Once she had finished massaging the cream in she dressed in her long sleeved pajamas. After taking half a Tylenol she laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. _Sometimes_… _I wonder what she thinks of me_…

After a few moments of thought Usagi sighed and curled up under her own comforter. She lay her head onto the cool white pillow and let her eyes close. The exhaustion from that evenings' battle finally getting to her. Luna watched from the bottom of the bed as the teen girl fall into a very deep and well deserved sleep with a quiet smile. "…Well done Usagi-Chan…Well done." She turned her red eyes to the window where beams from the moon shone in on the Teen girl's face almost as if leaving soft kisses on her pale skin.

Usagi awoke the next morning just in time to turn off her alarm as it began to ring. She blinked sleepily but shook her head and with a large stretch and yawn sat up. It took a few moments in the bathroom and a cold shower but she was soon wide awake. As she washed off the soap she checked her wrists and smiled the bruising was almost completely gone. Quickly she got dressed in her fuku and went downstairs to breakfast.

Chibi-Usa looked up from where she was sitting at the family table across from the very sleepy Shingo who was attempting not to nap in his oatmeal. She smiled up at Usagi her broach pinned to her uniform. Usagi smiled back and sat next to her. "Want me to walk you to school?" Usagi asked while spreading jam on the toast her mother had passed her. Chibi-Usa considered then nodded. "Sure. Why not?" Usagi grinned at the response before enjoying the very yummy breakfast her mom had prepared.

They left the house together 15 minutes later stopping only to put their shoes on they walked out the gate of the Tsukino family home. Luna sensing something followed after them as they walked to the elementary Chibi-Usa attended without a word. She watched the glances Usagi kept giving Chibi-Usa. Luna wasn't 100% certain what they were but she detected pride, love, worry, concern…and fear? Finally Usagi waved as they parted ways right before the gates to her school and headed towards the Junior High. Luna sighed then retreated home to try to figure out what had just occurred in the last few moments.

Ami looked up as Usagi arrived in class 10 minutes early. "Usagi-Chan? Is everything alright?" Ami bit her lip nervously. Luna had told her last night that there was a new enemy and the fingerprints on Usagi's wrists made her heart ache that she had not been there.

Usagi smiled. "I'm fine Ami-Chan really." She then carefully sat down still a bit tender and pulled out to Ami's amazement, Her completed homework assignment.

Makoto ran in 2 minutes before the bell was to ring to blink unbelievably at Usagi. "…Usagi?"

Usagi laughed "Ne Mako-Chan you look like you've seen a ghost? Sit down!"

Makoto nodded still in amazement but sat heavily into her own chair.

Haruna-Sensei came in at that moment and once the class representative had instructed the class to bow and greet her she began roll call. Her eyes widened in surprise that Usagi was actually there. This surprise deepened to a point where Haruna-Sensei was certain pod people had finally taken over when Usagi handed in her homework and stayed awake during class.

At noon the bell rang signifying the release for lunch and Makoto finally had the chance. She cornered Usagi hands on her hips "Okay spill! What is up with you?" Usagi just shrugged silently before opening her lunch box she glanced at the sky as if she was looking at something only she could truly see..

At 3:15 the final bell rang and once the students bowed Haruna-Sensei left the room mumbling something about not letting "them" get _her_. Usagi stretched her arms above her head before packing her belongings back into her bag. Ami and Makoto watched her almost nervously.

"Ja!" She called as she left the room.

Makoto looked to Ami "Something is going on. We have got to follow her!" Ami nodded in agreement, concern for her best friend out weighing anything else.

Usagi walked down the sidewalk holding her bag behind her head suddenly stopped outside the gates to the elementary school she glanced through the bars to see the third graders enjoying their final recess. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the scene which was occurring.

A brown haired girl smaller then the others was being bullied tears dripped down her cheeks which she stubbornly tried to brush away.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Chibi-Usa called out racing over to the bullies. The bullies quickly sized up the pink haired girl who was glaring at them hands on her hips then walked away concluding she was not worth the trouble.

Chibi-Usa smiled at the girl. "Come on You wanna come hang out with us?" The little girl sniffled then nodded and ran over to where Chibi-Usa's other friends were waiting.

The bullies looked at each other then slowly walked over "Hey! Tsukino!"

Chibi-Usa turned to them. "Yeah?"

One of the girls kicked at a rock while the other hesitates. "That is um… Well uh…"

Chibi-Usa smiled "Wanna play to?" They looked up surprised and nodded. Chibi-Usa grinned and called them over. Soon the group was playing dodge ball and giggling.

Usagi watched with great pride at the love and kindness which her daughter could exhibit. She nodded happily and continued her walk home completely missing Ami and Makoto who were hiding behind the school sign.

Usagi walked through the gates into her home carefully she removed her flats and walked into the house. "Mama! I'm home." She called as she headed to the kitchen. Ikuko blinked in surprise but quickly hid it handing Usagi her after school snack of three cookies and a big class of milk. Usagi smiled and hugged her mother tight before taking the offered snack up to her room.

Usagi closed the door and lay down on her bed her eyes shut tight to the tears she was silently crying. Her fists clutched tight as she took deep ragged breathes. This new enemy was bothering far worse then she had thought it would… Maybe it was from losing Pluto and the rest of the outers but she felt weak… She looked up to see the picture on her bedside table. A group shot of the inners. She smiled remembering when it was taken Chibi-Usa had been tired so had laid against her. _Do you think I'm weak?_

Usagi stared up at the ceiling replaying the battle in her mind including the look of fear Chibi-Moon had given her. Not Tuxedo Kamen but her. _That fear_… _It wasn't for herself_. Usagi realized suddenly. _She was afraid… I would get hurt. _Usagi concentrated on the many times Chibi-Usa had gazed at her. In anger or hurt. In fear or sadness. In joy or in confusion.

Usagi let in sink in a while ago barely that Chibi-Usa was going to be her daughter some day. Recently she had truly realized it was the truth. However today at this very moment she realized in shock. _There is no someday… She's my daughter right now. _She closed her eyes and laughed bitterly. "A fine example of a mom I've been…" She shook her head before sitting up and glancing at the time. It was 4:00 pm Chibi-Usa's elementary got out in a half hour. She quickly made her decision.

Usagi searched through her desk for a long lost object. _It has to be here…_ _Minako gave it back to me after she used it… _Usagi shivered as she remembered that day. "Ah ha!" Usagi grins As she grasps the pen in her hand. She grabs her purse and goes downstairs "Mama I'm going out for a few hours."

Ikuko looked over "Be careful and be home by curfew." She smiled "I love you Usagi."

Usagi smiled at her mother and hugged her. "Love you Mama." Quickly she slid her shoes on and shut the door. Glancing around she lifted the pen "Disguise power make me 26 years old." Usagi's body glowed for a few seconds before she grew to the height of 5 foot 10 her hair still in it's normal style. She glanced down at her clothing she was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt had replaced the coveralls she had been wearing. With a nod of satisfaction she head towards Chibi-Usa's school.

Usagi spotted the familiar pink hair of Chibi-Usa as she approached the school it seemed the little girl was talking to one of her friends. Usagi waited patiently not wanting to startle her. Chibi-Usa waved good bye to her friend and Usagi was amazed to see the sadness which quickly overtook the small child. Usagi bit her bottom lip considering a moment longer before she went over to the little girl.

"Chibi-Usa?" She asked in a gentle voice. "Are you alright I'm worried about you."

Chibi-Usa raised her eyes to stare at the adult in front of her… _She almost looks like mommy…_ "Usagi?" Her red eyes widened as the woman nodded. Chibi-Usa's bottom lip trembled a bit as the woman hugged her tight. Soon Usagi was walking hand in hand with her little girl towards the park the fear forgotten in just that moment.

Usagi sat on the park bench watching Chibi-Usa just play with reckless abandon for the first time in some time A tiny smile graced her lips as she attempted yet failed to get truly comfortable on the park bench. Chibi-Usa hadn't asked why Usagi looked like a adult. It wasn't necessary for her to appreciate the gesture. Truthfully Usagi herself wasn't 100% sure why she did it herself.

After a hour of hard playing the little girl came back over and sat next to Usagi laying her head on Usagi's chest she snuggled close. Her red eyes focused on the moon she knew her mother's crystal blue eyes were watching. "…She's proud of you…" Chibi-Usa finally says and looks to see Usagi smiling.

"Come on I need to undo this disguise and get you home." Usagi says standing up slowly not responding to the statement.

Chibi-Usa nodded and took Usagi's now teenage hand as they walked home. A few hours later Usagi sat at her low table staring into nothingness having just finished her math homework. Luna watched her as she let her head drop into waiting hands as the tears began to fall onto her homework. Luna felt at loss while the teen's shoulders trembled from the silent tears. Finally Usagi stopped and once again glanced at the group photo. She stubbornly wiped the tears away and stood up and smiled.

Usagi got ready for bed and quickly curled up on her side facing away from the moon. Luna saw though as she fell asleep the tear stains on her cheeks. "…What is going on…"

End In my daughter's eyes

Originally this was going to be a song fic but It wasn't working the way I wanted it to and when I took a break a new idea arose. This is a prequel of sorts to a possible story I'd like to write if I get enough response. Your questions from this story will be answered in it if it is written.

I hope you enjoyed please review if you can. PS The story if it is written will be called Hime Revival.

Goddess of Passion


End file.
